


The Captain and The Dress

by Allquo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Punishment, Rogers is an exhibitionist, Semi-Public Sex, but is punishment from steve really punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allquo/pseuds/Allquo
Summary: Just come quick, fun smut featuring our favorite old guy with a bit of a dom streak.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the original version of this about 5, maybe close to 6 years ago, and in lieu of writing my other fic that I started, I decided to rework this to try to get anything creative flowing because right now in my other fic, I have nothing but a conversation with an old woman going on... and a boring conversation at that.   
> Anyway- none of that is important for this. Go. Enjoy this (hopefully.. I am reworking this at 3 am, so maybe it is complete trash, let me know).

“Babe. Hurry. Up. You are going. To. Make. Us. Late. Damn it.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair, his facial features showing agitation. He paced the hallway outside the bathroom, anxious about time. You were getting ready in the bathroom, doing your hair and making yourself look dolled up for the special event the two of you were attending. And you knew you might be a little late with time but…you know. It takes time to look good.

“I’m almost done!” you exclaimed towards the door.

Steve sighed and continued to pace the hallway but more frantically now. “Babe. This dinner party is important. Extremely important. It’s our charity gala with everybody who is anybody that could possibly donate life changing amounts of money for these kids and I’m  _ Captain America _ , I can’t really be late for this. So can you  _ please _ hurry?”

You looked into the mirror and quickly combed your lashes with mascara. Taking a good look at your makeup you tilted your head in different angles to check for anything missed or flawed. You pulled open your makeup drawer and picked a lipstick color that matched perfectly.

“BABE, COME ON,” Steve yelled through the door. You puckered your lips and quickly swiped your lipstick on.

“Okay! Okay! I’m coming!” you yelled back.

You opened the door and walked out nonchalantly. Steve stared at you up and down- several times- observing your appearance from head to toe. You were breathtaking. But inappropriately so for this gala. You took notice of his jaw dropped expression and smugly smirked with confidence.

“Like what you see?” You twirled around and happily wiggled your hips. You saw Steve gulp from the action. “You look really good.” You were irresistibly good looking. So good that you were good enough to eat that Steve licked his lips just thinking about it. You were simply wearing a dress. A rather short dress to be exact. A  _ very _ short dress.

Realizing how short and inappropriate the dress was Steve’s facial expression quickly changed into shock. “Oh my  _ God _ , doll! You  _ cannot _ -” Steve looked at his ticking watch. The minute hand pointing out that you were both 10 minutes from being late.

“Oh my god. Tony is going to  _ kill _ me, or at least torture me with as much technology talk as he can, if I’m late. We have to go. NOW.” Steve grabbed your wrist, forcefully pulling you with him as you both ran out the door and into the car where he then sped off to the company’s building.

One rushed car ride later, the both of you hurriedly entered the museum to the banquet hall, where you were quickly introduced to all of the potential donors. After casually speaking, as to make it seem as though you and Steve hadn’t just run in, to each and every one you and Steve took a seat at the table where the other Avengers were posted.

“Ah, (Y/N)! You made it!” Tony excitedly yelled across the table.

“You were almost late, punk?” Bucky asked him. “If I have to come to this, you sure as hell do too.”

“Ah, yeah…princess here took a little while longer getting ready,” Steve smiled nervously as he was reminded of the image of you in your stunning dress from the back.

He then instinctively placed his hand on your exposed thigh; whether he was reminding you or himself of who you were with, you weren’t quite sure. Clint started up a conversation with you while Steve talked across the table to Fury, who had been a tad bit disappointed that he wasn’t the first of the members to arrive, telling him, “The leader should set the example.”

The night seemed to be going alright, but you couldn’t help but notice Steve’s tense actions. His hands were fidgety, quickly tapping against the burgundy tablecloth, his eyes darting back and forth to you, and then quickly back down to his dinner plate. Just as you were about to address his strange behavior Clint opened his mouth to speak.

“So (Y/N), you almost got Steve in trouble, what took so long? Couldn’t stop staring at yourself in the mirror?” Clint poked.

“Oh hush Clint, you and I both know I don’t take nearly as long as Tony to get ready,” you look at him pointedly.

“Yet he still managed to get here on time,” he retorts, “but I must say you do look fantastic.”

The blush on your cheeks is evident, and of course Steve only heard the last part of your conversation with Clint and saw you blush.

“She does look pretty, doesn’t she?” he asks Clint, but his tone made Clint hesitant to agree, sensing a little jealous undertone.

“It just took her forever to get ready. She went into  _ our  _ bathroom at around 5 and didn’t come out until 5 til 7,” he felt the need to remind Clint that you were taken and it was pretty serious.

“Okay, babe,” you rest your hand on top of his that is now squeezing your thigh a little, “I don’t think Clint was trying to come on to me.” You shoot Clint a pointed look, telling him to get out of this conversation while he can.

“And remember what I told you, I’m yours and only yours, you don’t need to worry, especially not with Clint,” his smile tells you he’s not mad, so you lean in and place a small kiss on his cheek.

When you go to pull away, his hand moves further up your thigh, “You know, I almost got into a lot of trouble for not being here early,” his voice is almost a hushed tone, but there is something rough about it. “I’m going to have to punish you for making the Captain late.”

Shit. You knew as soon as “Captain” came out of his mouth, you were in trouble. His hand kept sliding up your thigh until he felt you squeeze them together around his hand before he could reach your core.

“Come on princess, spread those legs for your Captain,” Steve whispered hotly in your ear. You looked at him in shock, jaw dropped by his command while trying to not bring the attention of the people around you to yourself. Steve looked back with a stern face and raised an eyebrow. He was serious.

You couldn’t object to this of course, curious as to how far he would really take it, and instead complied with the command, scooting up to the edge of your seat with your legs spread open. You gulped as you looked at your surroundings. There were people everywhere chatting, drinking, stuffing their faces, and having a good time. You truly hoped no one would see the turn of events going down under this table.

You looked back to Steve who still had his stern look on you, his hand now faintly brushing over the material of your thin underwear. His fingers started to slowly trail up and down until he moved the fabric to the side. A soft intake of breath escaped your lips, as you watched the corner of Steve’s lip rise to a smirk.

“Do you realize how short your dress is, princess? Hmm?” Steve questioned in your ear, his finger just lightly touching your heated core. You bit your lip to hold in any sort of noise that would slip out.

“This dress is unacceptable. It’s clearly inappropriate for a charity…how could you do this to me?” He whispered, his finger now swiping against your wet folds. “It just barely covers your bottom and for the outfit choice you made tonight…you’re going to sit still and behave while I punish you. Right here. So be a good girl and no noises out of your mouth, okay?” Steve softly kissed the corner of your lips, smirking as he backed away and sat a little more comfortable in his seat. A position in which he’d not look suspicious about the current activities taking place under the table.

You exhaled a jagged, deep breath you had been holding in as Steve’s slender finger slipped into you with ease. You inhaled a sharp breath, clawing your nails into the bottom of your seat, holding yourself in place as you tried to keep quiet.

“So (Y/N),” Tony began. “Did you hear about Clint and I being on the new ‘hero’ version of Survivor?”

Steve’s finger twitched inside you, curling it just enough to brush the sensitive nerves of your sweet spot. “AaH!…Ah. Y-Yes. I did hear…I believe Steve told me about that a couple days ago.”

“Are you ready to see what ‘Real’ men we are, (Y/N)?” Tony asked, his smug smile now appearing on his face.

Steve’s finger continued to brush against your sweet spot, speckles of sweat began to form on the sides of your forehead as you tried to contain your whimpers and moans so that no one would notice. A familiar tight, warm feeling built up in your lower body. You were about to cum and as you looked to Steve, who knew exactly what he was doing, he just gave you a sweet smile as if nothing concerned him. Biting your lip with a two second pause, you finally responded to Tony.

“Yeah! Of course I am.” You stated quickly and short, laughing nervously afterward. Your hand tightly gripped onto Steve’s wrist, attempting to pull him away from your core. It was becoming too much and you were sure with just another couple more flicks you’d release in seconds and all over the place. An embarrassing scene you wanted to avoid.

You quickly shot up from your seat, Steve’s fingers now out and away from your core.

“I need to go to the restroom,” you stated suddenly, waiting for no one’s response or concerns as you hastily removed yourself and made your way out to the halls and searched for a restroom. You were very unfamiliar with the building and may have lost yourself in the halls in your search for the restroom. The pit of your lower stomach still held that ache from the work of Steve’s fingers, a much needed release you wanted to help yourself with. Your paces down the hall quickened, turning the corner sharply you bumped into a tall, broad shouldered man. You shook your head from the imbalance and your eyes widened with shock. Goosebumps appearing from the fear that quickly came over you.

“Are you running from your Captain, baby girl?” Steve’s hands cupped your jaw. “I wasn’t done with you, you know…” His eyes darkened with lust as he cornered you toward the wall. 

“I-I really just needed to go to the restroom,” you stuttered, your eyes fluttering away from Steve’s to try to hide your lie.

“Don’t lie to your Captain, I know you were close to coming, weren’t you?” He spoke inching closer to your face, his hot breath fanning over you as his hand slipped under your dress and up your thigh.

You nodded. “Y-yes,” you breathed out.

“Yes what?” Steve whispered into your ear, his fingers now brushing against your clothed core.

“Y-Yes Captain,” you softly whimpered.

“If you want to cum, beg for it, baby. Beg for your Captain to make you cum,” Steve whispered, a smirk forming across his face as he torturously teased your wet core through the fabric of your thong.

You held back a soft moan, “please Captain…make me cum…it hurts,” you whimpered. The ache only intensified as his fingers swiped back and forth against your clothed core.

“What do you want me to do baby girl?”

Your hips moved frantically against his fingers, “Please touch me Captain…I need you inside me,” you groaned softly.

Steve smirked widely at your request. “Turn around baby girl.”

You did so, your dress was half ridden up from the work of Steve’s hands. He observed you from the back, taking in how amazing you were in the short dress you, looking back, mistakenly decided to wear to this dinner party…the dress that got you into this situation in the first place.

Steve’s hands ran up the back of your thighs, moving the bottom of your dress up to reveal your perfectly plump ass. He bit his lip and released a soft breath of air. You looked so good to him like this, ready for his taking, his punishment. His hands continued to move up, giving a good squeeze before slapping it hard enough that the sound echoed through the hallway. You whimpered out loudly. The sharp stinging radiated, the heat overcoming the same area.

“Don’t wear this dress out for anyone but me, you got that?” He growled against your ear. “You look so good, baby. I only want you for myself, no one else,” he reiterated, spanking you once more.

You winced from the pain, that always faded into pleasure, and held your whimper. “Then take me, Captain, please,” you begged, impatient and desperate for your release.

Steve chuckled, his hands now pulling down on your slick stained thong to drop it to the floor, exposing your wet core. His fingers grazing against your flesh down to your core, where they were needed most. He swiped his two digits up and down your slick entrance.

“So worked up and wet are we, baby?”

You whined against his touch, biting your lip in anticipation until he finally slipped not one but two of his fingers inside you with ease. Steve took no time to quickly thrust his fingers in and out of you, helping you to your high. You let out continuous loud moans from the action until Steve quickly covered your mouth with his free hand.

“Shh…no one can hear you, remember? Be a good girl, and try to keep quiet,” he whispered lowly, kissing your cheek gently as he continued to move his fingers in and out of your slick walls.

Your moans were now muffled against his hand, the volume rising as you were closer to your release. Steve could feel you tighten your walls against his fingers, he knew you were close. Wanting you to quickly finish so they could return back to the dinner party event Steve curled his fingers, reaching deeper into your core to brush against that sweet spot that would send you over the edge.

“Cum for your Captain, baby,” he coaxed, his soft lips kissing your ear, quickly brushing his fingers against your sweet spot.

Your insides twisted further and further, reaching your high as clouds began to form above your head, moaning crazily into Steve’s hand until you were finally pushed over the edge. The hot release spilling out of you, onto his hand and down your legs.

Steve removed a handkerchief from his pocket, taking it to clean the mess off that trickled down your legs.

You turned around to face him, exhausted and relieved as you halfway collapsed into his arms, your head laying against his chest while you tried to catch your breath.

“I hate you for this,” you huffed out, your eyes shut tight as you tried to recollect your energy.

He brushed your hair in a calming way that you loved. “I love you too, Princess. I’m sorry to say this but your underwear is drenched…so…I guess you’re going to leave them behind.”

Your eyes quickly widened open, “What?” You shot a look at him and then back down to the underwear that was completely drenched.

“Oh no,” you said almost in a whispered voice.

“Ohhhh yes,” Steve smirked. “You’re going back in there pantyless.”

You punched your lip out, thinking mischievously to get home quickly. Until the idea clicked. You were sure Steve had a hard on from all of this so you thought maybe you’d tease him enough to get the both of you home?

“Well…what if we didn’t have to go back there?” You purred, looking up at Steve with pouty lips, hands sliding up his thigh to palm his prominent bulge. A soft breath escaped his lips. “What if I want the real thing inside me,” you whined in a begging voice you knew he couldn’t say no to.

Steve swallowed hard, biting his bottom lip in thought.

You playfully tugged on his black pants. “Come on Captain, what do you say we have a round two at home? Hmm?” You looked up at Steve, batting your eyes as you waited for a response, his bottom lip still in between his teeth.

You began to rub your hand against his bulge, kneeling down to the ground as your lips brushed down his chest to his bulge. “I’ll return the favor,” you deeply whispered, looking up to him for his reaction.

He quickly pulled you up and slammed you into the wall, his arms locked against walls, caging you in as you felt his breaths huff against your ear.

“Let’s go,” he sternly spoke.

You grinned widely as Steve took no time to pull you off the wall, his hand entangled in yours as he quickly led you out to the main room and explained to everyone you weren’t feeling well and needed to go home immediately so that you could rest. 

As soon as the both of you were home, Steve took no time to get you in bed, carrying you from the car all the way to the house and through the hallway, roughly throwing you on the bed as he quickly removed his tie around his neck.

“Round two, hmm?” he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this took a little (okay, a lot) longer than I thought, but a lot happened. But here it is! It ended up being super fluffy at the end, but aftercare is important. So here is the follow up punishment from out dear ol' Cap.

Walking in the door, Steve’s jacket is already off and shirt halfway unbuttoned. As he keeps slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he has you pinned with his stare, watching you like a predator stalking their prey. Feeling small under his gaze, you drop your eyes to the floor, knowing he will want you to wait for instruction before doing anything. And you were right, as soon as his shirt hits the floor, he speaks up. 

“Over by the couch, baby girl. Stand behind it and put your hands on the back.”

“Yes, Captain,” you say, noting the prideful, and hungry, look that flickers through his eyes. Moving to the back of the leather couch, having to bend over a little to place your hands on the back due to your heels giving you extra height, you tense in anticipation. You’re hyper aware of everything at this point- the way the ceiling fan creates a soft breeze on your bare shoulders, the feel of the leather sticking to your already warming hands, and definitely the creak of the floorboards as Steve slowly walks up behind you.

“This dress caused a lot of trouble tonight, didn’t it, baby?” Steve asked rhetorically. “But I’m starting to wonder if that was your intention the entire time. You know when we’re around everyone else, I don’t like having you on show. You’re mine, no one else’s.”

Steve is right behind you at this point, you can feel the front of his pants, and the prominent bulge within them, brushing against you through the fabric of your dress. Steve leans over you, placing each of his hands on yours, caging you in. Slowly he stands straight, trailing his hands up your arms, until they reach your shoulders. His right going down your side to wrap around your waist as his left moves towards your neck, bringing you up, flush against him. 

Grabbing your chin, he turns your face towards him and tilts your head so he is looking in your eyes. “Now tell me, doll, was that your plan all along? To tempt me in front of everyone? To make me feel the need to stake my claim? Because they are all aware, no need to remind them. And if you needed to be reminded, all you had to do was ask your Captain and I would have gladly reminded you,” his eye contact never breaks once. 

Knowing that honesty and communication are two of the most important factors in your relationship, especially when it comes to the domming/subbing aspect, along with trust, you know you have to answer him as honestly as possible. Did you do it on purpose? Tempt him on purpose? Closing your eyes, taking a moment to breathe and think this over fully, trying to wade through the fog already clouding your brain, you open your eyes and answer him as fully as you can. “I don’t think so… I mean, no, it wasn’t my intention when I picked out the dress… at least, not consciously. But, I think underneath just wanting to look good, somewhere deep inside, I knew I would get a reaction out of you. I always want your attention, and I knew, subconsciously, that this would make sure your attention was only on me, even if it distracted you from the reason we were there,” you respond, in a quiet haste. 

His hand moves from your chin back down to your neck, grip firmer than before. Not squeezing, just more noticeable- heavy almost. “Thank you for being honest, baby. Even though it may not have been a conscious effort, it still disrupted what was supposed to happen tonight. As you mentioned, there was a reason we were there- why I was there. And you taking away from that, whether intentional or not, needs to be punished, just to remind you that your Captain has other things he has to do, but also remind you that you will always come first in my mind- hence why we are here and not there right now.

“Before we get started with anything, I always want to remind you that you can ‘safe word’ out at any point in time. For any reason. No questions asked, until afterwards of course. As soon as you use your safe word, we stop everything, calm down, and discuss what happened before anything else can happen. I always want you to feel safe, secure, and loved. It may be a punishment, but it’s not meant to be cruel and unreasonable. Okay, baby?” he asked, the sincerity shining through his eyes, his thumb gently stroking your throat. 

You nod your head in response, your mind too far gone with anticipation to form words at this point.

“With your words, baby. I need to hear you agree before anything happens. Make sure you are actually okay with this,” is his earnest response. “And if you agree, state your safe words so we are both in complete agreement.”

“Yes, Captain. I know I can use my safeword at any time. We use the color system- Green is good, Yellow is slow down or getting into territory that I’m not sure about, and Red is a full stop. I trust you, Captain, and I accept.”

Now, you and Steve had talked about what punishments you both were and were not okay with when he first started to express the desire to add this into the relationship. You had been completely shocked to hear “America’s Golden Boy” talk about spanking, and using crops or paddles, but it worked. You also discussed things that couldn’t be used in a punishment but could be used to spice regular things up. Like airplay- he could absolutely never do that as a punishment, but during normal sexual activities, you were more than happy to have him use it. 

“Okay, again thank you for being honest with me about tonight. Since, you were honest and it wasn’t your out right intention, the punishment will be light- just some spanking and no coming until I tell you to. Alright?” His hands still not moving, keeping you in place until everything was all set. 

“Yes, Captain,” was the only response he needed to start moving. His hand on your throat trailed to your back. Placing a steady hand in between your shoulder blades, his hand from your waist now holding your hip, Steve slowly guided your chest towards the back of the couch until your body was resting there. With your ass on full display for him, only covered by the thin layer of your dress, Steve couldn’t help but admire the way you looked. Bent over and ready for what was to come, you tried to take steadying breaths to prepare yourself for the slight stings of pain that were surely to be followed by immense pleasure. 

He started by slowly rubbing your butt through the dress, massaging it as he worked his way down enough to hook his thumbs under the hem. Sliding your dress so it’s gathered in the small of your back, he’s reminded that you’re no longer covered by anything after your events earlier in the night by the full display he gets of you, still slightly glistening from the slick coming from your core.

He holds in a groan because while he would love to just kneel behind you and taste you right now, he knows he has things he needs to do first. “Count for me, and if you miss one, we’ll add 2 more onto the end,” his Captain voice back with full force, making you wish you could at least rub your thighs together for some sort of relief. 

“Yes, Captain.”

_ *Smack* _

“One,” you wheeze out as your breath leaves you in a rush, because no matter how many times you’ve been in this position, it always takes your breath away with the first swing. Steve pauses, knowing that you need to catch your breath a little, but he doesn’t let you fully recover, it is a punishment after all.

_ *Smack*  _ Another is landed on your other cheek, the sting just as powerful as the first, but it, too, quickly turns into a form of pleasure.”Two”

_ *Smack*  _ This one is placed in the exact same spot as the first, reigniting the flame under your skin. “Three,” is hushed, but still audible enough that it counts for Steve.

The fourth and fifth swats came one right after the other, with a rushed “Four, five” following them. These were by far the most powerful of them, which let you know that either he was done, or almost done. When his hand came down to soothe the stinging, warm skin, you knew it was over. 

“It’s over, doll. You’re okay. You did so well,” he praised. He stood there massaging the red skin for a few minutes, and every once in a while you could feel his thumb or the heel of his palm brush over your wet folds. While the spanking was a punishment, you couldn’t help how much you were turned on by him having complete control over you, and he knew that. Which is why when he slipped two fingers into you, he knew there wouldn’t be any resistance. His thick fingers slipped all of the way in, feeling how wet you truly were, and curled downwards as he pulled them out, extracting a moan from you. 

“Remember, baby, no coming until I say,” was his only response to your moan.

“Yes, Captain,” you whined out, wanting to argue, but deciding you would rather be good so you could finish earlier rather than be a brat and have to wait. 

He dropped to his knees behind you, practically perfectly aligning your core with his mouth. He ran his nose up the backs of your thighs, his hands grabbing your hips for some leverage and pulling you closer to his face. Without warning, his tongue dove straight into you, making you yell out his name and push back on him as much as you could with his hands holding you in place. 

One of his hands slipped forward so he could rub your clit, his tongue finding your sweet spot inside of you. The stimulation from the punishment already had you on edge, and with just a little bit of magic from his fingers and tongue, you were ready to slip into euphoria. 

“Oh, Captain, please,” you moaned out, wanting him to give you permission but knowing better than to outright ask for it. If you asked to cum, he would make you wait longer. 

He pulled away from his task at hand, making you whine from need, “Now, you know how I feel about being questioned. I’ll let that one slide, but what I said earlier still stands- no coming until I tell you to. Right?” You couldn’t see his face, but you knew he had one eyebrow quirked, looking at you as though you could see him. 

“Yes, Captain. I promise. Just don’t stop, please.” 

He went back to work, rubbing your clit and his tongue lapping at you as though your juices hold the fountain of youth. Your moans filled the living room, and you’ve never been more thankful that the others were still at the event, because even with FRIDAY’s privacy protocol, you’re positive you would have been heard. At the very least by Bucky, who has some form of super hearing and lived right next door. 

He pulled away again, but this time he stood behind you. ‘Where did his pants go?’ you thought to yourself as you first felt him against the inside of your thigh. All thoughts quickly fled when he brushed the head of his cock through your dripping folds, just barely letting it settle at your entrance before moving it back towards your clit to rub against it. 

“Is this what you want? Do you want me to fill you right now?” he practically growled into your ear.

“Yes, Captain. Oh god, please. I need you right now,” you pleaded back.

With no further warning, Steve thrusts into you til he is fully seated. Filling you so quickly leaves a slight burn from the stretching, but all you can do is enjoy finally having him in you. He gives you no time to adjust, his hips snapping back and then back into you in quick succession, the pleasure, or maybe lack of oxygen from forgetting to breathe, leaves you seeing spots. All you hear is the sound of him slapping against your ass and thighs. Heat overwhelms your body. No longer are you aware of the ceiling fan or the noises in the street, all you know is Steve, your Captain, is making you feel so good. 

You can feel your orgasm building again, your moans and whimpers let Steve know too. 

“Not yet, baby,” is all he says.

“Please, Captain, please. I-I can’t hold on much longer.”

“I know, baby. Just keep holding on. I’ll tell you when.”

Soon after he says that, it’s taking all of your concentration to not tip over the edge that the rest of your body gives out. Your arms go limp causing you to fully rely on the couch to support your upper body, your knees are so weak that if Steve’s hands hadn’t been on your waist to hold you up, they would have buckled. 

“Okay, baby, come for me. I want to feel you milking me. I want to feel you go into euphoria.”

At Steve’s words, every tense muscle in your body relaxes, the coil deep within you breaking and relief, pleasure, and love rush through you. You can feel Steve release in you, filling you, warming you. His grunt in your ear is the first thing you hear as your senses start to come back to you, that’s when you realize he’s still in you and you’re trying to milk everything from him. You stop squeezing him, letting him slip out of you. You can feel a trail of your cum mixed with his on your inner thigh but you don’t care. At this point, all you want to do is curl into his arms and sleep. Steve though, he wants to make sure you’re okay. 

Once he is able to, he bends down to scoop under your knees and carries you bridal style through the bedroom and into the bathroom. He holds you as he turns on the shower to warm up. He sets you on the toilet seat as he quickly goes to make sure the doors are locked and cleans up the mess he made in the living room. Once back in the bathroom, you are in his arms again, and he is helping you under the shower. You know you could probably help out at this point, but doting, after-care Steve always makes you feel so special. He takes his time washing your body, being as gentle as he can. Once your body is clean, you take the time to return the favor, your fingers spreading soap all over the hard plains of his body, down his thighs and coming back up so you can wash his back. 

It’s not sexual, it’s soft, it’s caring. All either of you feel now is the immense love you have swelling in your chests. 

As soon as you’re both rinsed, he helps you out of the shower and wraps you in your favorite towel. After wrapping one around his waist, he uses yours to quickly dry you off. He helps your hair into a messy bun, and then guides you to the bed. He lifts the covers for you and walks around to his side to crawl in next to you. 

“I love you, doll. More than anything.” he whispers to you, not wanting to disturb the silence too much. 

“I love you, too, Stevie,” you mumble into his shoulder. 

As you drift asleep, you feel him shift and wrap his arms around you to pull you as close to him as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm realizing, I suck at ending things... I don't plan on doing another part, so I tried to end this one in a good place, but it just feels a little forced to me. I don't know, maybe I will add on at some point. But for not, this seems fine.  
> Let me know what you think! I appreciate any and all feed back. I do have a Tony/reader one-shot up right now. It's birthday themed. 
> 
> Anyway- thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any request/suggestions. I won't promise to write anything, but if I do end up using someone's idea they give me, I'll be sure to state it in the piece.


End file.
